Our School, Our Story
by Miradel
Summary: Twins, Harley and Berry, are two teenage girls with the responsibility for a high school known as Alvion High. Watch as these two girls deal with friendships, drama, crushes, rivals, and responsibilities. You know, the usual high school survival package. Pairings decided but not posted. Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

~Berry's POV~

"Dad? Are you sure about this?" I ask, my eyes still on the smart board presentation of a school he plans on building. "About this... 'Alvion High'?"

"Yeah, not to sound doubtful, but this isn't something that we were... expecting." My twin sister, Harley, agrees. We look exactly alike. Tanned skin, almond shaped eyes of a chestnut color, and matching hair that falls past our shoulders. Only, mine is normally straight, while her's is normally in light curls with her favorite white headband pulling it in place. You can thank our Italian/Chinese genes for our good looks.

"Of course I'm serious. Just think about it." Our father, Nicholas Verona, stood next to the presentation board with a professional grandeur. A habit from dealing with board members and negotiators. "Verona Enterprise has finger in the production and distribution of many different products. Fashion, technology, airlines, the list goes on." His light Italian accent does him well when capturing the audience's interest. Which happens to be us at the moment, along with a few board members and financial advisors. "But our company is missing something. Something more...human. Everything we're invested in, is actual quite cold when it comes to the general public. After all, even I'm aware that some of our products would take an average person's whole paycheck and then some, but our company is not in any position to lower our prices with the risk of our company crumbling at the base. But reaching out to the people is what this project is about."

"I understand, but where does opening a public school fall in this 'project' of yours." A slightly snobby financial advisor asks, much to my annoyance. He's not an entirely bad person, he just has his mind more on profit and statistics, instead of the welfare of others.

"We were getting to that." Our mother, Ku Lan-Verona, says calmly. She's a very beautiful Chinese woman and is standing beside Dad with an eye catching grace. She was a debutante, and is now a fashion mogul, a household name when it comes to everything from clothes, to makeup, to accesories. She's also Dad's personal assistant and owns a fashion line. Along the same range of fame as Gucci, Prada, Michael Kors, and other greats. "You were just about to explain the benefits to reaching out in education, right?" She says in a way that warns an tone of the consequences of speaking out of term again.

"Of course." He smiles at her, appreciating her assistance. He turns back to us. "As I was saying, while we do provide much to the world already, we have yet to provide something that we can't put a price on. Knowledge. That's why, we are going to expand the company by opening a series of education based programs, starting with the construction of a public high school. And, I have already arranged with several universities and private schools that we are also willing to fund scholarships and other academic programs. If you actually think about it, there are many people, children and adults alike, with the mental capacity to do many great things. To be someone that's successful, but are missing the one tool that will truly help them reach higher heights. Money and education. There are scientific geniuses working cash registers in local markets because they were unable to afford a degree. Angry teenagers that find their schools' lack of educational and extracurricular funding to be stunting their mental growth and creative spirit. For all we know, the one with the mind to find a cure for cancer could be the young woman who makes your coffee at the local cafe. Not many are as fortunate as our families. Fortunate enough to pay for an eye opening vacation to the Pyramids of Giza, or even artistic lessons to fuel their imagination. That's why Alvion High will be the first of many schools I plan to open to make a difference."

I can't help but feel a swell of pride and excitement at Dad's speech. If you can't tell, he's a very generous and charismatic man. I glance around the room and plenty others with smiles on their faces that says that are thinking the same thing as well. A female financial advisor was even trying to hold back tears at his words.

"While your vision is truly awe inspired, who do you entrust with overseeing the school in question?" A female board member asks curiously. "Naturally, I assume the company will handle all the necessary finances for the school, but surely you have someone you trust to keep you properly posted on the school and its student body?" She asks, bringing up a valid point.

"You're right. We do have someone in mind. Two, actually." Dad smiles in a way that says he's about announce a genius proposal.

"Our two daughters, Harleen and Giselle Verona, will be the two to oversee the prosperity of Alvion." Mom announces.

What?!

"Are you sure, Dad? Mom?" Harley asks with confusion and doubt. "Surely a member of the Board is better qualified." Many in the audience nod or voice their agreements.

"This isn't about qualifications, but experience. Your future experience, rather. Who better to make a connection with the students and ensure they are comfortable, than another student?" Dad says. "Think about it. If a child was having issues with the system, who would they rather come to? A peer with the connection, or a 'suit' with the same connection, but hardly the connection with the student. Teenagers are more likely to truly vent their frustrations to someone in their age group, than to an adult who see them as another number on the roster. No offense intended." He nods at the adults in the room, most of whom shrug as though he isn't exaggerating in the slightest.

"It can also be a good experience for the girls, becoming liaisons." Mom adds. "Experience not just for them, but for us as well. Imagine how much we can learn about the state of today's teenagers with their help. I'm not suggesting that we build a teenage paradise, but we can definitely improve a teenager's high school experience by ensuring that they get what they need to truly excell. Within reason of course. Sure we can't provide solely ice cream for lunch, or no homework, or celebrity visits, but we can put them in a learning environment that's both fair and enlightening."

Me and Harley share a glance. "What do you think, Berry?" My sister asks, using the nickname that has stuck since childhood. "Want to try and pull this off?"

I look between the expectantly hopeful faxes of my parents, and the curious faces of Dad's employees. I sigh and smile.

"Let's get started."

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this. It's been in my head for a while, but I want to share it. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you guys know, I'm obviously not gonna go by the exact dialogue from the game and I may get the time line a bit mixed up since I'm not going by the game. Basically, I'm going by memory until I write up to my more recent game. Then it'll be more accurate.**

 **Also, chapter length will depend purely on the inspiration for the scenario I'm writing.**

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **KizuShin: Thanks a bunch! Glad you like it!**_

 **Back to story!**

~Harley 's POV~

"So, this is our new school, huh?" I ask. Despite my tone of voice, I'm actually a bit excited. I know it's not going to be a cakewalk, but I'm always up for something new.

"Yep." Berry responds with giddiness.

The school is rather small now, but the basic construction is nearly finished. An Admissions Office, a classroom, and Hangouts for the students to...well...hang out in based on their extracurriculars. So far, we have a Jock, Prep, and Nerd Hangout. No doubt we'll need more than one of each as students start rolling in, along with more diverse options. But this is a really good starting point. We even have a Library being built. It's not finished, but it will be soon. Right now, we're just walking the school grounds and getting used to the land.

"Still feels a bit like a weird dream, ya know? Like, I never thought we would run our own school, especially while attending the very same school. So surreal." She continues, and I giggle. She's been practically in this mystified state since the meeting a few months ago. You'd think that she would be used to it by now.

"Technically, it's Dad's school. We're pretty much just managers." I say.

She sends me a playful glare. "You know what I meant."

"So?" I stick my tongue out at her. Then I hear the sound of a pair of footsteps. "You hear that?"

Berry looks confused and tilts her head to listen clearer, then her eyes widen as she hears it too. Feet moving across the loose gravel left over from construction. The workers went off site for lunch, leaving us by ourselves. No one else is supposed to be here right now.

"Who's there?!" I shout.

"Show yourself!" Berry adds.

Then a girl around our age with tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair in an over the shoulder braid peeks out from behind the foundation for the Library. She smiles sheepishly and approaches us eagerly, much to our confusion. Why is she here?

"Hi, I'm Autumn. I heard this school was opening up soon, and I decided to come by and check it out." She says. "It's not really much to look at though." She adds quietly in off handed disappointment. I lightly scoff in annoyance and notice that my sis's eyes are narrowed a bit at her statement. I know we're just starting out, but you can't expect a resort on the first day.

"While it is nice to meet you..." Berry trails off.

"... Aren't you technically trespassing?" I ask, finishing my twin's question.

Autumn immediately gains a sheepish expression. "I-I wouldn't say 'trespassing'! I'm just exploring...without consent...on someone else's property...alone..."

"Sounds like trespassing to me." I say bluntly.

"Okay, maybe I am trespassing a little bit, but I swear I'm not here to start trouble!" She defends herself quickly. "But if it's a turf war you want, then I'm afraid I left my nunchucks in my other purse." She says with a somewhat failed attempt at humor. "Besides, I'd rather start out by being friends."

I share a look with my sister and we both shrug. Berry steps forward and shakes her hand. "I'm Berry and that's Harley." She gestures to me and I give a small wave.

"Great! I actually go to Hearst High. It's that school down rhere." She points to a large high school down the road. Quite impressive in size, if you ask me.

"You're not skipping classes, are you?" I ask. "Because we don't really condone skipping."

"No, I'm actually having free period right now, and we're allowed to be off campus during that time. I normally wander off during free period because, well, people at Hearst can be real jerks." She sighs and then brightens up. "That's why I was so excited when I heard a new school was opening up in the area. I really want to transfer here, but since Hearst is the most prestigious school in the area, my dad won't let me. But if you guys make this school into something great, I'm sure he'll let me!"

"Speaking of transferring, we gotta go." Berry says and nudges me in the arm. "We have a new student to enroll." Oh yeah! I remember now. We're supposed to be heading to the Admissions Office about now because we already have someone looking to enroll.

"You'd better head back to your school before you're late." I suggest to Autumn and her eyes widen at the realization.

"You're right! Bye guys, nice meeting you!" She scrambles off the property as though her seconds were limited.

"Onion for your opinion?" I ask my sister in the silly way we used to when we were kids. We start walking towards Admissions at a quick, but easy pace.

She shrugs. "She seems nice. A little too eager, but nice. Still, we should keep an eye on her. Just to be sure her delusions about this school doesn't screw around with its reality."

"You gotta point there. Sure we're going to try and make this place as amazing as possible, but its not gonna be perfect." I agree.

We make it to the Admissions and see teenage boy with pale skin and short black hair waving enthusiastically at us. Judging by his build and clothing, he's also a jock.

A smile graces both of our faces. Time to officially begin.

 **There we go! Another chapter! Please review if possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokie readers, I already have all my pairings sorted out and am debating on whether I should announce them or let it be a surprise. *Evil laughter***

 **Reader Responses:**

 _ **KizuShin: I don't really think I'm an Autumn hater... I mean, yeah, I found a few of her moments to be annoying, but I find those moments in a majority of the characters. I'm mostly just having the girls react in a realistic way, so everyone is likely to get a little backlash here and there. And I'm not exactly good with harems, I'll admit. I'd end up making it mostly about the two main people and forget about the others.**_

 **Ok, back to story!**

~Berry POV~

"This school's awesome!" Luke shouts enthusiastically. He just finished exploring the Jock Hangout and he's impressed.

"Glad you like it." Harley smiles at him. "But we gotta go to class now. I doubt we'd be doing much at the moment though." She adds quickly once she saw his his eager grin falter.

"She's right." I say. "I already spoke to the teacher and he said we'd mostly start with reviews, just to see where we stand."

We got to the classroom and, just as I said, the teacher hands each of us a three page review pack with questions covering all the subjects ranging from middle school level, to our current level of Junior Year. He had them graded in record time and we all passed with flying colors. Yay us!

"Hey guys!" We here Autumn call out to us as we were leaving for the day. "How was your first day of class?"

"Ugh." Luke playfully groans and I giggle.

"Wasn't bad. Had a review quiz and then chilled the rest of the day." Harley answers and holds up her aced quiz.

"Wow! Hitting the books already?"

"Well, we may be Preps" Luke coughs "and a Jock, but we can use our noggins." I answer with a bit of an arrogant smirk.

Then both mine and Harley's phone notifications go off. As if in sync, we take them out at the same time, unlock them, and open the text message from the unknown number. I know my sister got the same message since her name is on the group message listing.

"Someone wants to meet us in the school parking lot." I announce.

"Oh no. That must be Kara Sinclair. Head cheerleader at Hearst, and one of the jerks I told you about."

"Is she threatening us? And how'd she'd get our numbers?" I ask, feeling more than a little uncomfortable about this Kara person.

"I don't know, but she's an expert at gathering gossip. Getting your numbers was probably easy for her."

"Think she can get me Nick Jonas's number if I ask nicely?" Harley asks and throw her a look that says 'not now'. She then quickly corrects herself. "I mean, let's go see what she wants."

"I think you should get some backup, because she'll most likely have her boyfriend, Max Warren, with her. His dad's the Principal of Hearst. And they're both really rich." Autumn warns us.

"Sounds like fun." I say sarcastically and turn to Luke. "I think you should head home. I would feel ultra bad if you got in trouble on your first day."

"Are you sure? Because this girl sounds like bad news." He voices his concern.

We'll be alright. We're big girls." Harley encourages. He gives one last worried look and sighs.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." He concedes.

"See you 'morrow!" We both wave him off and watch until he's out of sight. Then, Autumn leads us to the lot in question.

Waiting for us is a girl in a green cheer uniform and her black hair in a high ponytail, and a boy with short blond hair, a bit of stubble, and green letterman jacket. Must be Kara and Max.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Quirkface." Kara sneers coldly. "We always knew you were a loser, but a traitor? I'm disappointed."

"And she already bought the two losers from Loser High." Max chuckles.

"Better than being walking stereotypes." Harley retorts. "If you're gonna be arrogant brats, atleast buy some originality. I doubt it costs as much as that cute ladybug over there." She nods in the direction of a red Porche parked on the curb.

"You got a problem with my car?" Max asks angrily.

"You got a problem with our school?" I reply in the same tone of voice. "I swear, it's idiots like you two that gives all us rich kids a bad name."

"Don't sweat it, babe. I doubt they can even afford something as nice as that car." Kara glowers at us.

"The heiresses of Verona Enterprise can afford better than that ladybug." I say. "We can afford better style too." I give her a faux once over and shake my head in mock disappointment.

"Excuse me?!" She shrieks, stepping a little closer.

"You're excused." Both me and my sister say at the same time, then giving eachother a fist pump without even looking away from Kara and Max.

"Besides, that uniform is atrocious and the makeup just makes it even less flattering." Harley snickers to me. "I mean, can you imagine walking around in that shade of puke green? And her eyeshadow is a completely different shade. Did she even try?"

"And her winged eyeliner attempt is way off. One eye is 'meh' while the other is completely 'muh'." I add, enticing a small giggle from Autumn. I know she can't say nothing on us, especially since our mom practically carved into our bones to always look like we're representing the best.

"Seriously, you can do so much better." Harley directs to Max, who was holding back a red faced Kara with a scowl on his face.

"Don't worry about these losers, babe." He cuts us a smug glare. "I doubt they can even get enough students to keep that rat dump they call a school open. Let's just go. We have more important things to do."

"You're right. We'll probably get fleas if we hang around too long." She glares harshly once more and stalks back to her boyfriend's car. Max joins her and screeches off and back towards Hearst.

"Jeez. Someone's compensating for something." Harley mutters and I nod before turning to Autumn.

"Are they always that pleasant?" I ask.

"Well, yeah." She admits. "And they have all of Hearst in their pockets. Even the teachers. It's terrible there." She says sadly.

"No one should have that much influence." I scowl at Hearst's direction. "I mean, we do, but we're not like them."

"We'll never be like them." My twin vows. "Are school will be fair and no one will treat anyone like those two treat others. We promise."

"You guys have no idea how much I want to transfer to Alvion." Autumn sighs wishfully.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your dad will let you soon enough. Just be patient." I encourage her.

"Okay. I should be going. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." We both promise. We wave her off and then start heading back to our own cars.

"Dad's gonna want a report about today." I say offhandedly. "Mom too."

"Should we tell them about Hearst?"

"Would they be mad if we don't?" I ask.

Harley sighs and shakes her head. "This is gonna be 'fun'."

"I hear ya."

 **Chapter done! Hope everyone likes it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another chapter! I hope that I can keep consistently update like this."**

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **KizuShin: Thanks for the support and understanding! And I'm glad you like the little throw down. And you can rant in my box all you want! I love a good, logical, rant.**_

 **Enjoy!**

~Harley's POV~

"Hi everyone!" Autumn's voice carried across the parking lot. She's running toward us like she has thought of an amazing idea. Oh no. Her last 'amazing' idea had us taking hundreds of photos. I didn't really mind, but it was a little exhausting.

"Hey Autumn." I nod and Berry waves as Autumn approaches.

"Okay, so you know how you guys are recruiting students, right?" She asks a semi obvious question. The school has officially been open for a week now and students have been coming in at a steady rate.

"Yeah. Why?" Berry asks.

"Well, there's this guy at Hearst. A friend of mine. And he's been having a bit of trouble at Hearst. Do you think he could come here?" She asks hopefully.

I raise an eyebrow and glance at my sister, who looks as unsure as I do. "You know we wouldn't mind having him check out the school, but..."

"...whether he wants to join or not is up to him, not us." Berry finishes my sentence. "But you can still bring him over."

"Okay! I'll be back soon!" She dashes off to get this friend of hers. She returns a few minutes later with a guy that was clearly a football player with his Hearst football jersey. He has tanned skin, dark spikey hair, and arms full of muscles. Pretty good looking, if you ask me.

"Hey, the name's Julian." He introduces himself. "Autumn said you guys are recruiting." He shakes both me and my twin's hands.

"You heard right. I'm Harley and this is my sister, Berry." I introduce, ignoring the slight throb in my hand. This boy's got a grip.

"Julian's the star football player over at Hearst, but like I said earlier, he's been having a few problems. You guys remember Max, right?" Autumn continues at our nods. "Well, he just joined the team a few weeks ago, and the principal is already insisting that he plays Julian's position!"

"That's messed up." I say.

"Totally." Berry agrees.

"Look, I didn't sign up for a share circle where we talk about our feelings." Julian scowls. "This is my problem. No one else's."

"I just think it's unfair and you shouldn't be treated like that! You can join this school!" Autumn suggests.

"Well, here's the big question: how's your football team?" He asks us. I, the brave person I am, step back and let Berry explain to him how we don't exactly have one yet.

She catches my movement and gives me a slight glare before turning back to Julian. "It's...a work in progress. We're just starting out and all." She explains.

"No team?" He asks in disbelief. "Then this was a waste of time. Autumn, you don't know me very well, but I'm a football guy. What would I do here? At least at Hearst I had _some_ time on the field."

"Like I said: It's a work in progress." Berry says. "You could help kick start the team. If you join the school."

"Oh yeah? You know a lot about football?" He asks in a slightly disbelieving tone. I don't really blame him since we look more like Barbies than athletes.

"I don't." Berry answers honestly but juts her thumb at me. "Too confusing for me. But she picked up on a lot more than me over the years."

"I do know my fair share about the sport, I guess." I shrug.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see what you've got at this school. Have somebody go long." He says and positions the football that I didn't notice was tucked under his arm.

"Hey, Lindsey!" I shout out to a passing Jock girl. She looks up in curiousity. "Ready to go long?!" She immediately goes into a stance and shouts back. "Always ready!"

"Then go!" Julian yells then pauses while Lindsey runs. Then he throws the ball in a perfect spiral.

"I got it!" She yells and catches it with relative ease.

"Nice catch." Julian says with an impressed smile. Lindsey skids to a halt, but collides with a classroom. "That last part could use to work though."

"Agreed." Both me and Berry say at the same time. I return Lindsey's thumbs up that she gave to say she was alright.

Julian turns to us with a slightly regretful look. "Sorry guys, but you don't even have enough room to throw a ball. I'm not crazy about Hearst, but at least they've got a field. Anyway, I've got to head back. There's a big game today, and there's even going to be a college scout there." He turns to leave, but then glances back. "Hey Autumn, you coming?"

"I wasn't really planning on it...since I'm not really into football..." She answers sheepishly.

"Oh. Right." He says, slightly disappointed.

"I could make an exception. I mean, maybe I could take some pictures?" She suggests questioningly at us and I shrug. We can't answer for her!

"Yeah? That would be cool. I mean, if you want to. It's not a big deal." He waves at all of us and walks off.

"Well, sounds like he's out." Berry sighs.

"I don't know. We might still have a shot at recruiting him." Autumn says. "But he is right about the lack of room though."

"Well, we did buy a new space a few days ago." I suddenly remember. "We can use that for the field."

"Nice!" Autumn smiles. "I guess we should buy game tickets so we can watch Julian play."

"You go on ahead. We'll catch up with you in a little bit." I say. "Got a few things to take care of."

"Alright." She smiles. "See you there!" She leaves and heads toward Hearst.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one with a bad feeling about this game." Berry says as we walk back to the buildings. We still have to lock the buildings up.

"You're not. You're definitely not."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day! I know, it's awesome.**

 **Back to story!**

~Berry's POV~

After meeting up with Autumn, we all make it to the Hearst High football field. From the stands, we can see Julian pacing and grumbling in front of the bench while the coach glared at him. Julian yells something at him, but I can't hear over the sounds of the cheering fans.

"Why is he being benched?" Harley asks.

"My guess? The coach wants the spotlight on Max. No chance of that if Julian is on the field." Autumn answers sullenly.

When they call a timeout, I spot Max making his way toward the bench with a his helmet freshly off and a smug look on his face. "That doesn't look good." I nod in their direction. I can't hear what's going on, but I can tell from body language that Max is taunting an already frustrated Julian. The Julian jumps up and launches himself at Max, and the two hit the ground, punching and swinging. The crowd gets even louder with shouts.

"We got to stop this!" Autumn shouts fearfully.

"I got it." Harley sighs and dashes down the stands.

"Be careful!" Autumn shouts after her. I rush after her, pushing through the crowd. How Harley managed to get through is beyond me. Once I make it, Harley is already pulling them apart.

"Okay! Break it up! Both of you!" She shouts as she pushes them away from eachother. I pull Julian a little farther back.

Max tries to lunge forward again, but Harley steps in front of him and pushes him back again and then glares at him. "I said: Stop it."

"No one asked you to get involved." I hear Max growl at her.

"No one asked you to instigate, either." She retorts.

On the field, the referee blows a whistle and the crowd boos.

"You just cost us fifteen yard." Max glares at Julian. The Hearst coach looks furious. He points to Julian and yells for him to hit the showers. "Aww, looks like someone just got thrown out of the game." Max taunts again. "Gotta watch that temper, buddy."

"I..." Julian starts, but I interrupt. "Come on. Let's just get out of here." I tug on his arm toward the exit. We all head back to Alvion, ignoring the boos from the crowd.

Once there, Autumn starts to scold Julian. "Julian, how could you do that?"

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have gone after him, but that was not cool!" Julian seethes. "Coach doesn't play me for the whole game, and then Max wants to laugh in my face about it?"

"That doesn't mean you can just attack him." She sighs and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough. I'm sure he feels bad enough about it." I pipe in.

"She's right though, I guess." He sighs. "Maybe I was a little out of control. Thanks for stepping in, Harley." He nods gratefully at her.

"Glad to help. It was actually kind of fun in a terrifying way." My sister shrugs and I roll my eyes. "Of course you'd have fun doing that." I mutter sarcastically.

Julian sighs dejectedly. "After that, there's no way Coach is gonna give me another chance. Especially with Max calling the shots." His phone buzzes, and he looks down at the text messafe. "Great, now my dad's ballistic. The principal called my dad and told him everything. I don't think I can go home right now. Do you guys have somewhere around here I can hang out and clear my head?"

"Always." Harley says. "Come on."

We lead him to the Jock Hangout and sit in the little resting area. I hand out bottles of water to everyone and we relax for a little while.

"Thanks." Julian says, finishing off his bottle.

"That was really scary, Julian." Autumn brings up again. "You know, you can't just punch all you problems away."

"I'm pretty sure we already established the fact that fighting is wrong and that Julian is sorry." Harley says says aloud as though talking to herself.

"I'm just saying..." Autumn tries again.

"We all saw what happened. And we saw the aftermath." Harley glares at Autumn. "But forcing Julian to have a 'Dr. Phil' moment won't change things. Julian knows what he did was wrong, and dragging the subject out isn't going to make him feel any better. So let's drop the subject and let him have a little peace before he has to deal with it when he gets home to his dad."

That's enough! Both of you! We don't need two fights to deal with in one night." I scold them both. But they both still glare at eachother. "Behave!" Then they flinch and look away from eachother.

"Anyway." Julian says awkwardly, cutting through the tense atmosphere. "Thanks for letting me stay here, girls. Really decent of you both. And sorry for causing you both trouble."

"You weren't trouble at all. Plus, you're welcome to permanently if you want." I smile encouragingly at him.

"Yeah!" Autumn pipes in. "You can enroll here at Alvion!"

Julian smiles at the idea, but then frowns. "Hey, like I said, I'm a football guy. What am I going to do here if I'm not playing football? I need to be on a ream that scouts will consider."

"You'll be starting the team." Harley interjects. "There's already people here ready to start, they just need some leadership. Why don't you let them show you what they got."

"Alright, I'll give them a shot. Tomorrow. Gotta get home and face my dad after tonight's disaster. But I'll come by tomorrow and see what ya'll got. Then I'll decide whether or not to join Alvion."

"That's acceptable." I say. "See you tomorrow. And good luck. Our doors are always open if you need some friends."

"Thanks again. I mean it." Julian smiles.

"It's really no problem." Harley says. Julian then leaves with a wave goodbye and Autumn leaves shortly after, casting a small glare in Harley's direction. Once we're alone, I turn to my sister.

"Do I want to know where that hostility came from?" I ask.

She huffs and scowls at her unfinished bottle of water. "She was doing too much. I mean, Julian already expressed that he wasn't proud of his actions and would rather drop the subject, but she kept dragging it along. Trying to force him to talk about it. Somethings are better left unpursued."

"I understand, but you shouldn't just pick fights either." I sigh. I really do understand where my sister is coming from, but tonight is already taking a toll on all of us. Adding more battles isn't going to help.

"I know and I'm sorry." She apologizes. "But doesn't seem like she's forcing things just a bit? I mean, just today, she tried to force Julian into enrolling, and then she tried to force him to talk about his frustrations with Max."

"I know. I know. I see all your points, but let's just go home and sleep on this a little while. We're presenting our athletes to Julian tomorrow and we need rest. And you, in particular, need some Italian Ice."

She smiles and stands up with me. "Do we still have cherry?"

I laugh. "We always have cherry." I intertwine our fingers and we leave the school. Ready to put tonight behind us.

 **Okay, so I decided for my story, Harley and Autumn aren't going to get along the best. I hope ya'll are cool with this. And there is a good reason for this. It's setting up for a major confrontation in the later chapters. And don't ask if any spats are what I consider the confrontation, because believe me, you'll know it when you see it. And, again, this isn't going to be Autumn bashing, everyone will get their backlash as I go. _Trust me._ Please review with questions, comments, concerns, or complaints.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Yippee!**

 **Review Response:**

 _ **KizuShin: I'm no sure how to explain how the confrontation is going to go down without giving some important details, but I'm excited to get to that chapter. All I know is that it's gonna basically be a confrontation/falling out. I don't know how long it'll be until I get there, but I'm still excited.**_

 **Enjoy!**

~Harley's POV~

We're at the newly opened football field and me and Berry were watching Julian run practice drills with the athletes. After a while, he calls for a break. We choose this time to go talk to him.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." We hear Julian say once we reach him and the others. "You guys managed to keep up with me. Good hustle... and quick thinking. Especially you Drake. You could be quarterback material." He praises one of the athletes.

"Heh. Thanks." He pants out sheepishly.

"Now, this school's still got a long way to go. A handful of jocks running a few plays is a long way to go from a football team that can bring home a win." He continues his speech to the athletes. "You've still got to work on your stamina and your speed. Not to mention the footwork. But you know what I see in this group? Teamwork. That's something Hearst High forgot a long time ago. Together, we can get this school a winning team. And we'll take down Hearst High."

"Ooh!" Berry says excitedly and Julian whips around, as though noticing us for the first time. "I heard 'together'. Does that mean you're enrolling?"

"I would be honored to join your school."

"Awesome. Welcome to Alvion!" I say and the exhausted athletes cheer.

"Thanks." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly at the athletes' cheering and praises. We lead him to the Admissions Office and he registers with ease and gets admitted with ease.

"Hey guys!" Autumn runs up to us as we leave the Admissions Office. Still a bit annoyed from last night, I say a half hearted 'hello' and look away.

"Anyway, guys. I've been doing some thinking. I know we need to get more people for the school to stay open. How about throwing a party?"

"A party?" Me and my sister ask at the same time and in confusion. Then we glance at eachother.

"Good idea!" Autumn agrees immediately. "If we throw anparty, we'll meet new people, and we can recruit them! There's a lot that goes into planning a party... but I know someone who can help. Let me see if she's willing to lend us a hand."

"Hold it. We can't just have a party." I interject before this 'planning' gets too out of hand.

"And why not?" Autumn glares at me. Obviously, she's still a little sore about last night.

"Because, this is a school. Not a club." Berry answers. "We need permission first."

"Permission from who? I thought you guys owned this school?" Julian asks in confusion.

"I thought so too." Autumn mumbles.

"We're just managing the school. Overseeing everything while our dad runs the show. If we have an unauthorized party, not only can we get in trouble, but our dad may be forced into a position where he has to put someone more 'responsible' in charge." I explain.

"And we know the people that surrounds our dad. Chances are, we'd end up with a money grubbing suck-up that'll be no better than the principal at Hearst."

"Oh." They both say in understanding.

"Well, if you just say..." Autumn starts but I interrupt. "No. If we don't get official permission, all its going to look like to the public eye, is a couple of rich kids taking advantage of their father's wealth and philanthropy in order to throw wild parties with the funding that's intended for the school."

"We'll talk to our dad tonight and see what he thinks. Until then, we can't do a party without consequences." Berry finishes.

"Okay. Let us know what he says?" Julian asks.

After we promise, we opt to leave the school for the day. When we get to the parking lot, we head to our respective cars. Berry's being a red 2015 Camaro Z23 and mine being a black 2015 Cadillac Hellcat. Very nice cars if you ask me.

We peel out of the lot and drive home. Well, I intended to drive home until I got a call from my sis via Bluetooth. I press the bit to answer. "Yo."

"Just got a call from dad." Her voice echoes through my car's speakers. "He said he won't be home until dinner. I'm still gonna head home. You still coming, or you coming later?"

"Hmm." I ponder. "I'm going to the mall for a bit. Might see something I like and I've been planning on raiding GameStop for the longest. Need anything?"

"Nope. But if you see something I'll like, get it anyway."

"Don't I always?" I giggle. "Bye sweetie."

"Later, doll." And I drop the call. I take the turn to the mall and see Berry's car pass to go home out the rear view mirror.

After a few minutes, I pull into the mall parking lot. However, at the same time I pull in, a familiar looking red Porche parks across from me. Not thinking much of it, I grab my purse and exit my car.

"Well, if it isn't the Loser Queen of Loser High!" A boisterous voice fills my ears. I turn and see Max and Kara over by the Porche.

I smirk. "I knew I recognized that cute little ladybug. It's almost a shame that the ones riding it aren't as cute."

"You still have nerve to talk to us like that?" Kara smirks deviously. "You're bold to start a fight when you're alone."

"I'm not starting anything. Just pointing out facts." I glance over at Max and see his eyes are trained on my car. "Like what you see, Maxie?"

He scowls at the nickname but doesn't comment on it. "I'll admit for once, you do have a nice car. Not as nice as mine, but..." He trails off.

"What can I say? I do like my rides with some muscle." And just to anger Kara, I give Max a wink. Judging from Max's shocked face and Kara's angry one, they both caught the double meaning of my words. Locking my car and dropping the keys in my purse, I turn to go into the mall. "As always, it's been a joy. Tatty bye!" I wiggle my fingers over my shoulder. As soon as I got to the mall doors, my security alarm shrills. I snap my head around and see Kara backing away quickly from my car while Max eyed me as though considering something. Shaking my head, I pull my keys out and stop the shrill blaring. "Try harder, sweetheart!" I shout at Kara and fully enter the mall.

An hour later, I've visited several stores and bought things from each of them. Passing by GameStop, I remember I was planning on going there. Glancing at my full arms, I shrug. Another bag or two won't kill me. As soon as I enter, a nerd looking weirdo eyes me and snickers from behind the register. "Nintendogs and Cooking Mama are in that corner." He snorts and exchange a fist bump with his friend behind the counter.

"I'll remember that next time I give a shit." I snark back and head to the new releases. I feel inwardly proud when the other guy makes an 'oohh' sound.

I scan the racks for any and all games that would be of interest with my bags by my feet. I already have Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, Lord of tge Rings Online, Sims 4, and a new 3DS charger. Last one short circuited. I'm ponder over something else when I feel a presence behind me. I suppress a shudder and spin around to face a smirking Max. I glare and jab my finger at his chest. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asks, that insufferable smirk still on his face.

"I like my personal space. So please don't stand so close." Looking around, I notice something. "Where's your girlfriend? Did you take her back to Build-A-Bitch Workshop?"

"Ha ha. No." He gives me a small glare. "She found some of her friends and they all went shoe shopping. Why? Scared she'd pop up out of no where?" He smirks and I scoff.

"Scared of her? I'm truly insulted." I roll my eyes and adjust the games in my arms. "So what brings you here? Just to harass me, or you actually planning on buying something?"

"We're not friends, so why bother asking?"

"If you're gonna stand there, then the least you can do is start a conversation. Or you can do your gargoyle thing. Your choice. We don't have to civil." I turn back to the stand and see a game I've been looking for for ages. Elder Scrolls Online! Problem? It's on the top shelf and I know I can't reach it. "Max?" I ask in the nicest voice I can muster. I also turn a bat my eyelashes a little. You may think this is a little much, but I'm not too proud to beg. "Can you reach that game for me?"

"W-What?" He looks a bit taken aback by my constantly changing attitudes. Good. People agree to things easier when they're confused.

"That game up there. I can't reach it, but you can. Can you grab it? Pwetty pwease? I'll be your best friend." I promise and point at the Elder Scrolls game. Hell, I'll be his conjoined twin at this point. As anyone can tell, I can get pretty pitiful when it comes to things I want.

"Best friend? As if? He scoffs.

"Okay, what about regular friend?" Head shake. "Associate?" Eyebrow raise. "Aquaintence?" Brows furrow. "How about somewhat civil strangers?"

"You're an idiot." He deadpans. "A very weird idiot." But he reaches up and grabs the game anyway and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I smile as I tuck the game in my arms with the rest of the other games. "One more favor. Mind watching my stuff while I pay?" I gesture to my other bags. "Thanks. Be right back." I walk away before he could refuse. I could definitely feel his glare on my back. When I place my games on the counter, the cashier looks them and smirks at me.

"I don't think you'd like these games." He says, his tone filled with underlying arrogance.

"And why not?" I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at him.

"Look, darling." The other one behind the counter says in faux sincerity. "We've played these games before, and we've seen your type before. You're not ready for some of these. We can let you go with the charger, Sims, and possibly Pokémon. But it's pretty obvious that you're looking for some boy's attention with the other choices, and we're just letting you know, you don't need them. Especially to get our attention~." He leans over the counter suggestively.

"I'd rather army crawl over Legos." I sneer. You can officially consider my good mood to be flushed by the arrogant and sexist geeks. "Just ring up everything I put on the counter so I can pay and go home."

"Look, we're trying to help you out. Girls can't handle these." He tries to slide the Zelda game, Lord of the Rings, and Elder Scrolls off to the side to be put back.

Before I could say a few things that might get me banned, an Asian girl with pink hair appears out of no where with a fierce glare on her face directed to the now cowering cashiers. "I'm sorry, but girls can't 'handle' what, now?" She seethes.

"S-Sakura!" They both whimper in fear.

"W-Well didn't m-mean all girls. You're o-obviously good with games!" The first pathetically tries to console this 'Sakura' girl.

"But t-this girl isn't a g-gamer!" The other tries to reason, but the girl wasn't having it. She glared harder and the boys squeaked and quickly rang up all my choices at astonishing speeds. I pay for them and let the bag hang from my arm. I notice that Max is no longer in the store, but is on the bench outside with my bags beside him while he messes around on his phone.

"Give them hell, Ms. Sakura." I say in a somewhat sadistic and sweet tone.

"Will do, Ms. Verona." She says, knowingly. I'm not too shocked that she knows me, to be honest.

"V-Verona!" Both cashiers shout out in shock and fear.

"Pleasure to meet you boys." I flip my hair over my shoulder and wink at them before leaving the store. I approach Max and he looks up at me, looking a little more than a little irritated. "Thanks again for watching my stuff." I say as I pick up all my bags.

"Whatever." He snorts.

"Ahem!" An enraged and irritating cough catches my attention. I turn and see Kara standing there with her arms full of shopping bags and flanked by a few girls. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"Just passing by." I retort and walk away. I can hear them arguing as I'm walking to the exit.

"While you were with that hussie, I ran out of money!" Kara screeches. "Gimme your card! I have more things i need to buy!"

"Poor guy." I mutter to myself. "Should've returned her to Build-a-Bitch Workshop"

 **Okay! I'm done! With this chapter, I mean. And I hope someone gets the several, somewhat obvious hints about one of the pairings I'm gonna try and experiment with! Please review!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay and I don't feel like going back to personally reply on the reviews, but know I read them and love the support. And I'm glad you like my twins!**

 **But who should Berry end up with? Julian, Wes, or Erza? Or maybe even your own OC or a different character? Ya'll get to decide!**

~Berry's POV~

I managed to catch Dad as soon as he got home and he said he'll consider the party, as long as we kept it appropriate and civil. Meaning: If he walks in and sees alcohol, stripping, fighting, or baby making, he's gonna shut it all down.

And I'm cool with that.

But the thing is, where the hell is my sister?! She isn't answering her phone and its almost time for dinner. Just when I'm about to call her again, she enters walks in through my room door with several shopping bags and an upset look on her face. She drops her bags and huffs.

"Harley! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for ages!" I scold and she pouts angrily.

"Things started to turn sour after I finished shopping. First, a skater kid rides into me and makes me drop my phone and he accidentally ran it over before he could stop. Totally busted now. I mean, look!" She holds up her smartphone, which makes me wince. It looks like several spider webs were resting on it. And it was slightly bent. "I had to go buy a new one. Then, they decided to pick today of all days to repave the roads. I mean, why would they do that in the middle of the day when people have places to go? Can't they do it in the middle of the night when barley anyone's driving?"

I giggle at her whining. "Of course you'd have that kind of luck. And they can't pave the roads at night; they need the sun to help dry the roads faster."

Harley looks away when realizing my logic. "It's still a nuisance. Oh yeah! And I saw Max and Kara at the mall."

"Huh?" I ask. "Did they give you any trouble?"

"Not really. Kara was being aggravating, but nothing I can't handle. Max was more... tolerable."

"At least you're alright."

Then there's a knock on the door. "Miss Harleen? Miss Giselle?" An older woman's voice comes through the door. "Dinner is ready."

"Coming!" We both answer. I open the door, revealing an older plump woman with graying hair and a kind smile. "Thanks Miss Claire."

"Not a problem, dears." The kind housekeeper smiles and leaves to attend to something else.

We make our way to the dining room, where the table was set with rotisserie chicken, rice, asparagus, chicken gravy, and glasses filled with punch for us, and wine for our parents. Pretty soon, we're all seated and digging in.

"So, about this party of yours." Dad starts as we finish our meal and as the maids started to clean the dirty plates. "Sell it to me. Why should Verona Enterprise invest in such a project." He says in his business voice. Great. Another 'lesson'.

"Enticements." Harley answers simply. "Your school was originally built on principles of fairness and enlightenment, however, the average teenage mind is more oriented around the propositions of fun and freedom. Which is what our school will show with this party."

"With the school showing not only responsible learning, but also enjoyment for the students, not only will a variety of students be intrigued by the atmosphere, but parents will also be assured that their children will be happy to learn in such a healthy and prosperous environment." I add.

Dad nods proudly and Mom quirks an eyebrow. "And what kind of students are you hoping to attract with these parties?" She asks.

I smile. "All sorts. We hope to attract students with a variety of different interests. As you remember, Harley was actually a cheerleader at our old school, and I believe that any party hosted by students from our school will attract not only those with similar interests, but also those with a different variety of interests."

They both shared a look.

Dad gives a small smirk. "...You girls make valid arguments. Very well, you have your party. I'll make some calls to start the construction on a building where you can host any and all future parties. Hopefully, you girls will be responsible with this."

"We will." We both promise. Mom smiles proudly and they both leave the table. I pull out my phone and text Julian.

 _'We got ourselves a party!'_


	8. Chapter 8

~Harley's POV~

Today, Autumn is bringing over a girl she said was named Payton and was willing to help organize our party.

"Hey, Berry. Harley." She greets, saying my name with less enthusiasm. Not that I care. I'm more curious about the girl she bought with her. She has dark skin, curled brown hair, and a very cute and charismatic air. Very adorable in my opinion. "This is Payton. She goes to Hearst High with me."

"I heard you want to throw a party." She says happily. "I kinda owe Autumn a favor, so she talked me into helping you guys out with the basics. Any idea what kind of theme you want for the party."

"Theme?" Berry asks.

"Um, yeah! All the best parties have themes, and since this is your school's FIRST party, we've got to do something a-ma-zing! So, what should we do?"

"I always wanted to do a Masquerade Ball!" Berry offers.

"Ooo, that sounds nice!" Autumn says. "It'll be nice to go to a classy party for once..."

"Yeah!" Julian agrees. "Hot girls love classy things. It's brilliant!"

"That's not..." Autumn trails off sadly.

"I love a good masquerade!" Payton interrupts. "It'll be so fancy! We can totally do this."

"So what now?" I ask.

"Good parties need good decorations!" Payton supplies and Julian huffs.

"Ugh, decorating? Do I look like the type to get all color-coordinated for a party?" Julian complains.

"But Payton's right, though." I say. "We're going to need more than a disco ball."

Payton gasps with glee. "TWO disco balls?!"

I shake my head at her enthusiasm and pull out my phone. "I'll just call the nearest party store and see if their willing to deliver." And it turns out they did and they arrived 30 minutes later with boxes full of supplies and they they left promptly after I paid them. "Alright, Payton. We've got balloons, a gigantic punch bowl, and a box of stylish masks. That work for you?"

Payton squeals as she looks through all the decorations. "Yeah, I think we're all set! This is perfect!"

"Uh,hello?" Julian pipes in. "We're not done yet! We still need to get the streamers hung up... and we really need some colored lighting if we're going to get the mood just right!"

We all pause and look at Julian in shock. The silence is broken by me giggling out loud, which makes his face turn red.

"Someone's getting all in the party mood." Berry teases.

"...Shut up." He grumbles, still blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed for being a big teddy bear. We can even bake animal shaped cookies if you want.~" I pursue.

"I'm never decorating again!" He declares and scowls. But then his face softens. "For real though, are ya'll making cookies?"

I reach in my purse and pull out a zip lock bag with three Oreos in it. "Want?"

The only answer he gives is an outstretched hand and I toss him the cookies, which he thanks me for and starts eating immediately.

"So, what do you think, Autumn?" Berry asks.

But she doesn't answer as she's distractedly checking her phone with an upset look on her face. Then she looks up when she realizes my twin was talking to her. "What? Oh, it's... uh... it's nice."

"Ahem! Now you'll need to set up an Event page on Facebook for the party. And not just any page. It's got to be funny, cool, AND appeal to everyone on campus!" Payton takes out a laptop and shows us an Event page. "Shirtless guys in party hats is usually a good place to start, but we'll see what you come up with.

"Hey guys, where did Autumn go?" Julian asks. I look around and see that has, indeed, disappeared.

"Not sure... I guess she was acting a little odd earlier." Berry says.

"She always acts odd." I mutter quietly, but my sister heard me and hits me lightly on the arm.

Julian doesn't acknowledge the interaction. "Hey, you have Facebook open? Let me check something... oh crap!"

"What is it?" I walk over and manage to peek over his broad shoulders and see a notification. "Ah. It's her birthday."

"She must think we totally forgot." Julian adds.

"Maybe because we did?" Payton sighs guiltily.

The jock runs his fingers through his hair. "This is really bad... her dad's out of town. I bet he didn't even call her today."

"Explains why she kept checking her phone earlier." I say. I may not like her, but I still feel kinda bad for her.

"She's probably all alone. It's not like anyone at Hearst is gonna celebrate with her." Julian adds.

"Awww!" Payton says sadly. "That's terrible. And really, really true. Most of the people there hate her."

"Girls, we gotta do something for Autumn." He looks in between the both of us. "I know we're busy, but a birthday is only one day, man... and it would mean a lot to her if we did. What do you think?"

I share a look with Berry. "I think it's a good thing there's two of us. Berry can go with Julian to help put something together for Autumn, while I help Autumn with this."

"Good idea!" He grins and turns to my sister. "Ready to go? I know just the place to go for the cake." Before she could answer, he grabs her wrist and easily drags her out of the room. Before she completely left through the doorway, she casts me a look of terror and promising revenge. I turn to Payton and clap my hands once with a smile on my face.

"Alrighty. Let's do this!"


End file.
